Miraculous: Rise of the New Warriors
NOTE: This fanfiction is created and developed by CureKurogane as well as the characters that are created by him while the actual series is created by Zag Toon and Method Animation. Added new information must be approved under CureKurogane's permission. Miraculous: Rise of the New Warriors '''is a fanfiction series ceated by CureKurogane based on the ''Miraculous Ladybug'' series created and produced by Zag Toon and Method Animation. The series continues after the second season and features Marinette Dupain-Chang and Adrien Agreste as well as Alya Césaire, Nino Lahiffe, and Chloé Bourgeois, who are now high school students and fight the Akuma as Ladybug, Chat Noir, Volpina, Bumblebee, and Jade Turtle, and meet a new student named Lionel Oshiba who possesses the Lion Miraculous, thus transforming into a new mysterious hero named Lionheart, followed by five more students who also possess newer Miraculouses later in the series. Unlike the original ''Miraculous ''series, that was developed in CGI animation, Rise of the New Warriors was developed in 2-D animation, in a style of Japanese anime under the work of Toei Animation. In foreign contries as well as France, the title for the show is'' Miraculous Heroes''. Plot After fighting many supervillains and defeating Hawk Moth once and for all, Marinette Dupain-Chang and Adrien Agreste along with their friends, Alya Césaire, Nino Lahiffe, and Chloé Bourgeois better known as Ladybug, Chat Noir, Volpina, Bumblebee, and Jade Turtle finally get to focus on their normal lives and talk about their senior year in Lycée-Collège Montaigne. But one day, an Akuma was summoned by a new enemy named Lady Gypsy, who now holds the Moth Miraculous. Transformed, the five heroes take on the Akuma, and realized that it was stronger than the Akumas they fought. That is until they spot a new superhero appear out of the blue, having the theme of a lion. This new hero calls himself Lionheart, and defeats the Akuma, leaving everyone in shock. The next day, Marinette and company finally step into the gates of Lycée-Collège Montaigne and meet some of their friends such as Sabrina Raincomprix, Nathaniel Krutzberg, and Lê Chiến Kim. However, they soon notice a new student enter the campus and he was wearing which looked like a bracelet. He introduces himself as Lionel Oshiba, a transfer student from America and everyone started to befriend him and show him around the school. Tikki, Plagg, and the other Kwamis started to look at the bracelet Lionel has and tells Marinette and the group that Lionel may hold a Miraculous, much to their surprise. They alert Master Fu about Lionel and the bracelet he has gotten, giving him the biggest shock. Fu remembered that there were only seven Miraculous, but now it shows that there are more out there. With the news all revealed, Marinette and the crew develop a new goal in finding out if Lionel is really a Miraculous superhero and if there really are more Miraculouses out there. At the same time, they must fight alongside Lionheart and defeat Lady Gypsy and her new Akumas. Characters Main Heroes *Lionel Oshiba' / ' Lionheart '- The new hero of the series as well as the new protagonist. He is a Japanese-American student who is enrolled to Lycée-Collège Montaigne and meets Marinette and Adrien as well as the other students. Lionel is an outgoing young man who is very popular with the girls, but is shy towards romance, but isn't afraid to stand up for himself or others. He is often 'shipped' with Marinette as a joke by Alya which annoys him because he isn't interested in her that way. As Lionheart, he gains a brave, and humble character who dedicates his duty to the city of Paris and its citizens. He holds the Lion Miraculous and his kwami is Leo. *'Marinette Dupain-Cheng' / '''Ladybug - '''The main protagonist of the series and current superheroine of Paris. She is talented fashion designer who is shown to be very clumsy and acts very nervous and awkward. She has a major crush on Adrien Agreste, who now finds out that she's Ladybug, her alter-ego and starts getting closer with. She meets Lionel on the first day and starts getting 'shipped' by Alya and Nino, much to her dismay and Adrien's jealousy. As Ladybug, she becomes infatuated by Lionheart's personality and would often playfully flirt with him to mess with her partner, Chat Noir, who she in actuality has feelings for. She holds the Ladybug Miraculous and her kwami is Tikki. *'Adrien Agreste' / '''Chat Noir -' The main protagonist of the series and current superhero of Paris. He is the son of Gabriel Agreste, who is a famous fashion designer and has lived a wealthy lifestyle, in which he despises. Before Lionel arrived and his first year in high school, Adrien was very shy and reserved, but very charismatic and worked as a model, which gained Marinette's crush on him, but as time went by, he became more open and later finds out that Marinette was Ladybug, which starts their budding relationship. He then meets Lionel on his first day and started to get easily jealous when he hears people shipping him and Marinette together, yet they get along well. As Chat Noir, he becomes cocky and outgoing, and often say horrible cat-related puns. He is shown to get very jealous of Lionheart, because of his looks and Ladybug flirting with him and would often butt heads. He holds the Cat Miraculous and his kwami is Plagg. *'Alya Césaire '/ Volpina - '''Alya is Marinette's best friend and the newest superheroine of Paris. She met Marinette, who was one of Hawk Moth's vicims years prior. She is the creator of the Ladyblog website and often shares news related to Ladybug and Chat Noir until she discovers Lionheart and his fight between the Akuma. She met Lionel Oshiba on the first day of high school and starts teasing him and Marinette being a 'cute couple', even though she knows that Marinette and Adrien are a thing, and causes Marinette to get embarrassed and Adrien to get dangerously jealous. As Volpina, Alya becomes very feisty, quick-witted, and sometimes sassy. She shows to have a love for teasing Ladybug and Lionheart for being close, earning a scolding from Jade Turtle. She holds the Fox Miraculous and her kwami is Trixx. *Chloé Bourgeois' / '''Bumblebee '- Chloé is one of the newest heroes of Paris as well as one of Hawk Moth's victims years prior. She is the daughter of the Mayor of Paris, André Bourgeois and she is often spoiled by her father. During her junior high years, she was very vain, selfish, and believed everything revolves around her. But that all changed when she was given the Bee Miraculous, making her redeem herself from her selfishness and start learing the meaning of humility. Chloé even started to befriend Marinette and her friends, and even started to mellow down with Adrien, and focus on a new love interest: Nathaniel Kurtzberg. As Bumblebee, Chloé develops a strong-willed, humble, and adventrous personality, not afraid to sacrifice herself in protecting her comrades, she had a liking for Lionheart which was short-lived, but welcomed him with open arms. Her Kwami is Abeille. *'Nino Lahiffe' / Jade Turtle - Nino is the last of the new heroes of Paris and even one of the victims of Hawk Moth years prior. He is the boyfriend of Alya and the best friend of Adrien who had started high-school with and often teases the new student, Lionel being 'shipped' with Marinette with the help of Alya of course. Nino has a deep passion for music, especially DJing and has joined the Music Club where he would use his creation to make his own beats, which makes everyone dance to, and he is shown to be very good in cheering people up whenevery they're feeling down. He was given the Turtle Miraculous by Master Fu, and he had doubts because of him being akumatized, but managed to overcome it. As Jade Turtle, Nino develops a serious demeanor and tries to keep the group focused when it comes to battling the Akumas. He often scolds Volpina for her sassiness which often ends in arguements, forcing Ladybug to intervene. His Kwami is Wayzz. New Miraculous Warriors *'King Montgomery' / Zephyr '''- One of the New Miraculous Warriors. He is African-American and is from Los Angeles, California who moved to Paris to be close to his father's side of the family who are in Nigerian descent. King is shown to be very calm and doesn't smile that much, but in reality is sociable but often sees one person's boundaries. King often has a serious streak and sometimes doesn't get any jokes which can be a bit of a peeve to some people. King is unaware of Aurick's affection towards him but notices throughout the series. As Zephyr, he is shown to have the same personality, but acts more like a leader and thinks before going to action. He holds the Eagle Miraculous and his kwami is Alder. *Roy Huang' / '''Master Dragon '- Roy is one of the new Miraculous Warriors. He is Chinese-American and has originated from San Francisco, California where his mother is Chinese and his father is Chinese-American. Roy is shown to be a very friendly young man and a complete tech savvy like Alya, but often trains his martial arts with his grandfather. He is very fluent in Chinese and often tutors with Marinette to help her soak into her heritage since half her family is from China, but is also fluent in Korean and Japanese. He is best friends with Aurick von Müller and he is very short-tempered and very violent when provoked. As Master Dragon, he develops a more calmer personality, even though he loses his temper but less violent when angered. He holds the Dragon Miraculous and his kwami is Fang. *'Aurick von Müller' / Beowolf '''- Aurick is the third of the Miraculous Warriors. He is from East Germany and is an aspiring rock musician who used to be in a band called Die Wölfe before moving to Paris. He is shown to be very cocky and arrogant, believing that he is better than everyone, and is quite of a prankster and loves pushing his best friend, Roy Huang's buttons. He even has a sense of adventure and isn't afraid of putting himself into danger, which sometimes can get him into huge amount of trouble. Aside of his ego, he is shown to be very caring towards his friends and peers and as Beowolf, he is the same way, and even has his egostic attitude. He is in love with King Montgomery and his kwami is Lobos while holding the Wolf Miraculous. *Selena Gonzalez-Beltran' / '''La Tigresa '- COMING SOON... *'Lily Christyanna Harrington '/ Hummingbird '''- COMING SOON... Lycée-Collège Montaigne *Sabrina Raincomprix ' *'Nathaniel Kurtzberg ' *'Lê Chiến Kim ' Supporting Characters *'Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng' - Marinette's parents. (More coming soon) *'Gabriel Agreste' - Adrien's father. (More coming soon) *'Akina Oshiba and James Thatcher' - Lionel's parents. (More coming soon) *'André Bourgeois' - The mayor of Paris and Chloé's father. (More coming soon) *'Nathalie Sancoeur' - Gabriel and Adrien's assistant. (More coming soon) *'Master Fu' - The holder of the first Miraculouses. (More coming soon) *'Jagged Stone' - A famous international rock star who is friends with Marinette and Adrien. (More coming soon) *'4Ever''' - A four-piece pop group who is famous all over the world behind Jagged Stone. (More coming soon) Chapters/Episodes COMING SOON... Trivia COMING SOON... Category:Fanfictions Category:Series Category:CureKurogane Series Category:Miraculous: Rise of the New Warriors Category:Fanon series